Love Money
by Eun Blingbling
Summary: YunJae / Kim Jaejoong si money lover dibayar untuk membuat Jung Yunho membatalkan rencana pernikahannya! Apa yang akan ia lakukan? / YAOI BOY X BOY


'Love Money'

Cast : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

YAOI / BOY X BOY

.

.

.

Eun Blingbling Present

.

.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mata _doe_ miliknya mendapati seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan balutan _long dress_ berwarna merah marun tersenyum kearahnya.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut. Merasa tidak mengenal siapa _yeoja_ di belakangnya ini.

"Ikuti aku!"

_Yeoja_ di depannya mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang semakin memperdalam kerutan di keningnya. Dan tanpa tau siapa dan apa tujuan _yeoja_ itu menemuinya, ia tetap mengikuti langkah ramping _yeoja_ di depannya. Merasa akan ada hal menarik yang akan terjadi.

"Duduklah!" ucap sang _yeoja_ ketika mereka sampai di sebuah kamar yang sepertinya sudah dipesan _yeoja_ itu.

"Kim Jaejoong bukan?" tanya sang _yeoja_ setelah Jaejoong duduk nyaman pada sofa di depannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan.

_Yeoja_ itu lantas membuka koper berukuran sedang yang ia bawa sejak tadi, membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Bayangkan saja! Isi dari koper yang dibawa _yeoja_ tadi adalah uang!

Jaejoong memandangnya tak berkedip. Maklum saja, ia terkenal karna sifatnya yang sangat mencintai uang. Yang ada diotaknya hanya uang, uang dan uang. Motto hidupnya bahkan tiada hari tanpa uang. Dan level moodnya ditentukan dari banyaknya jumlah uang yang ia miliki.

'Gila! Apa ini semua adalah uang! Berapa banyak jumlah keseluruhannya?' pikirnya mulai mengkalkulasikan jumlah uang yang berada di hadapannya kini.

'Apalagi uang ini dalam bentuk _poundsterling_! Berapa banyak won yang akan kudapat?'

Baru saja jemari cantiknya akan menyentuh benda berharga itu. Sang _yeoja_ buru-buru menutup kopernya, beruntung Jaejoong bergerak cepat. Jika tidak, mungkin sekarang ia akan mengerang kesakitan pada jarinya yang terjepit.

"Aku dengar kau sangat menyukai uang?"

"Semua orang menyukainya!"

"Tch. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi! Kau menginginkan uang ini kan?"

"Bohong jika aku berkata tidak!"

"Aku punya sebuah misi untukmu!"

"Kau kira aku agen mata-mata?"

"Mau uang tidak?" ucap sang _yeoja_ mulai kesal dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja! Mereka menjuluki ku _Money lover_ bukan tanpa alasan!"

"Jadi kau akan melakukan apapun demi uang kan?"

"Tidak juga!"

"Ishhh! Kau sebenarnya ingin menerima misi dariku tidak sih?" ucap sang _yeoja_ geram.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa di belakanganya. Kedua kakinya ia silangkan dan tangan kanannya memainkan kuku jari manisnya. Terlihat angkuh eoh?

"Tergantung apa misinya! Jika kau menyuruhku untuk terjun ke jurang ya~ jelas akan ku tolak!"

"Aku serius Kim Jaejoong!"

"Aku tidak bilang jika kau sedang bercanda! Begini ya? Aku sedikit curiga padamu! Kau tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa uang banyak dan memberikanku misi sedangkan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahu identitasmu! Bukankah itu patut dicurigai? Bisa saja uang yang kau bawa itu adalah palsu bukan?" tutur Jaejoong. Mata _doe_ miliknya menatap sang _yeoja_ yang berdecak kesal.

"Jang Yunhee _imnida_! Dan uang yang kubawa bukan uang palsu seperti dugaanmu! Kau bisa mengeceknya di bank! Dan kau juga bisa mencari biodataku di internet! Kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Perlukah?" tanya Jaejoong _innocent._

Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan, Yunhee semakin geram. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggiran koper dengan erat.

"Putuskan! Kau menerima misi dariku atau tidak?" ucap Yunhee tegas dengan matanya yang menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Yunhee menghela nafas sejenak. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Jaejoong bisa semenyebalkan ini?

"Kau harus membuat tunanganku membatalkan pernikahan kami!"

"Caranya?"

"Terserah! Apapun cara yang kau pergunakan aku tidak masalah! Yang penting aku tidak menikah dengan _namja_ itu!"

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini data diri dan fotonya!" ucap Yunhee sembari menyerahkan sebuah map biru tua ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau ingin dia membatalkan pernikahan kalian?"

"Perlukah kau tau?"

"Tentu saja! Aku harus mengetahui pokok permasalahannya! Bisa saja kau menipuku!"

"Aku tidak suka padanya dan lagi aku telah mempunyai seorang kekasih!"

"Apa kekasihmu itu lebih kaya dari tunanganmu itu?"

"Tidak juga! Tapi aku sangat mencintainya!"

"Ahhh~ jadi ini semua karna cinta ya? Baiklah! Aku ambil misi ini!"

"Pilihan bagus! Sekarang tanda tangan disini!" ucap Yunhee sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Harus ada hitam di atas putih! Aku bukan orang bodoh Jaejoong-_ssi!_"

Jaejoong mengambil kertas di depannya dan mulai membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

"APA? Aku harus mengembalikan uangnya dua kali lipat jika misi ini gagal?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya sembari menatap Yunhee yang tersenyum angkuh.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kau tidak mampu melakukannya Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar Yunhee meremehkannya.

"Jangan bercanda Yunhee-_ssi!_ Ini misi yang mudah!"

"Kalau begitu tak ada masalah bukan?" tanya Yunhee sembari melipat tangannya ke depan.

Jaejoong menatap jengah sikap Yunhee. 'Kenapa sekarang keadaan berbalik?'

"Baiklah! Aku masih banyak urusan! Kutunggu hasil kerjamu Jaejoong-_ssi_!" ucap Yunhee mengambil kertas yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangan Jaejoong. Ia memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam map khusus dan beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"_Good Luck_ Jaejoong-_ssi_"

"Yunhee-_ssi!_" Yunhee menghentikan tangannya yang akan memutar kenop pintu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu! Cinta tidak akan memberimu apa-apa!"

"Tch. Aku yakin kau belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya! Ku beri kau satu nasehat! Uang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan Jaejoong-_ssi!_"

"Terima kasih atas nasehatnya! Tapi aku tetap mencintai uang!"

"Terserah!"

BLAM!

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Yunhee barusan.

"Untuk apa ia membanting pintu?" gumamnya.

Ia mulai membuka map biru di depannya. Membaca sekilas biodata yang ada disana.

"Jung Yunho!"

Ooo-Love Money-ooO

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah tua membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang nampak sedikit lengang. Tak heran karna sekarang adalah jam kerja. Jadi hanya beberapa mobil dan pejalan kaki yang terlihat.

Sang pengemudi yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong hanya memacu mobilnya dalam batas normal. Ia ingin menikmati mobil barunya yang ia pesan kemarin malam dan tiba pagi tadi. Walaupun kata menikmati sebenarnya tidak tepat karna niat sebenarnya adalah ia ingin memamerkan mobil barunya ini pada seluruh penduduk Seoul yang melihatnya.

Jaejoong memandang rendah pada pejalan kaki yang ia lewati dan saat ia melihat seseorang dengan mobil yang –menurutnya jelek- ia akan menyamakan kecepatan mobilnya dengan mobil tadi dan berkata 'Apa yang kau tumpangi itu mobil?' kemudian tertawa mengejek.

Astaga! Betapa sombongnya tokoh utama kita ini?

Jaejoong mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya saat mata _doe_ miliknya melihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya selagi menunggu lampu lalu lintas itu berwarna hijau.

Ia menurunkan kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya, saat sebuah mobil yang ia ketahui bermerk _Ferrari _berhenti di sampingnya.

"Tch. Mau menyaingiku rupanya!" gumam Jaejoong sembari menaikkan kacamata hitamnya.

Ia merasa tersaingi dengan mobil di sampingnya. Padahal pengemudi mobil itu jelas tak melakukan apapun. Tapi kita semua tau bukan? Jika mobil bermerk _Ferarri _itu juga termasuk katagori mobil mahal? Dan karna itu lah Jaejoong merasa tersaingi!

Jaejoong sengaja menekan-nekan pedal gasnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebum seperti yang biasa kita dengar di area balapan.

"Ayo kita lihat siapa yang tercepat" gumam Jaejoong sambil terus menginjak pedal gasnya.

Seperti mengerti akan maksud Jaejoong, sang pengemudi _Ferarri _juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mengisyaratkan pada Jaejoong jika ia menerima tantangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada stir kemudi saat mata _doe_ miliknya melihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna kuning. Dan ketika lampu lalu lintas di depannya berwarna hijau, ia segera menginjak pedal gas semaksimal mungkin.

"Tch. hanya itu kemampuanmu?" gumam Jaejoong mengejek saat melihat _Ferarri_ yang juga berwarna hampir serupa dengan _Lamborghini _miliknya, berada di belakangnya.

Ia tersenyum puas. 'Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kim Jaejoong' pikirnya sombong. Namun senyuman itu tak bertahan lama kala _Ferarri_ merah itu telah berada di depannya.

"_Shit!_"

Dan pertandingan terus berlangsung. Dua buah mobil mewah itu terus mengadu kecepatan masing-masing, menyusuri jalanan lenggang yang mulai menjauhi pusat kota Seoul. Ambisi untuk menang saling memenuhi pikiran masing-masing hingga mereka sendiri tak menyadari dimana mereka berada.

CKIIITTTTTTT!

BRAKKK!

"_Shit! Damn!_ Arrgggg" Jaejoong terus mengumpat. Matanya melebar sempurna kala mendapati mobil kesayangan yang tak sampai satu hari ia miliki tengah sukses menabrak sebuah pohon.

Ia segera melepas _safe belt_-nya dan keluar dari mobilnya. Langkahnya dengan cepat menghampiri sang pemilik mobil yang telah membuat _Lamborghini_ kesayangannya lecet.

"YA! KELUAR KAU!" teriak Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul jendela kaca _Ferarri _merah itu.

Seorang _namja_ berpostur tegap dengan warna kulit coklat keemasan keluar dari pintu lainnya. Ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, menunjukkan mata elang miliknya yang menatap Jaejoong tajam.

Jaejoong tertegun selama beberapa saat. 'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya!'

"Maaf! Tadi ada seekor kucing yang menyebrang!" ucap _namja_ tadi sembari bersandar pada kab depan mobilnya.

"Apa? Kucing katamu?"

"Yeah~ memang kau dengar aku mengatakan anjing?"

"Jadi kau membuat mobilku lecet hanya gara-gara seekor kucing?"

"Hey! Kucing itu juga makhluk hidup!"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian menghampiri _namja_ berkulit tan itu.

"Hey! Dengar! Aku tidak peduli jikapun kucing itu mati! Mobilku lebih berharga dari pada seekor kucing!" ucap Jaejoong sembari berkacak pinggang di depan _namja _itu.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Benar-benar tidak punya hati! Kucing itu juga berhak hidup bukan?"

"Terserah! Yang penting sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Untuk?" tanya _namja_ tadi polos, membuat Jaejoong geram.

"Perlukah kau bertanya? Kau lihat? Mobilku lecet karna ulahmu!" ucap Jaejoong menaikan volume suaranya.

"Ishh! Bisakah kau santai? Suaramu bisa membuatku tuli!" sahut _namja_ itu sembari mengusap telinganya.

"YA! Kau tau betapa mahalnya mobilku HOH? Aku baru membelinya kemarin dan kau sudah membuatnya CACAT?"

"Aish! Itu hanya lecet! Kenapa kau bertindak berlebihan seperti ini?"

"HANYA LECET katamu?"

"Benarkan?"

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan! Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab! Buat dia menjadi sedia kala!"

"Hey! Kenapa harus aku?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Kau ingin aku meminta kucing itu untuk bertanggung jawab?"

"Bisa juga!"

"YA! AKU TIDAK SEDANG BERCANDA!" teriak Jaejoong semakin geram. Nafasnya mulai memburu karna menahan emosi.

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Aku tidak tuli! Hey bukankah kau yang menantangku untuk balapan? Harusnya kau sudah memperkirakan hal ini terjadi bukan?"

"Tapi jika kau tidak menghentikan mobilmu tiba-tiba! Aku tidak mungkin membanting stir dan menabrak pohon bodoh!"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Kau tidak tau siapa aku?" ucap _namja_ itu sembari menegakkan badannya.

"How! How! How! Memangnya siapa kau?" tanya Jaejoong sembari melipat tangannya ke depan dan memberikan tatapan mengejek pada _namja_ di depannya.

"Aku Jung Yunho! Pewaris tunggal Jung _Corp_! Sepertinya kau tidak pernah baca koran yah?"

"Dengar ya? Jung Yunho si pewaris tunggal Jung _Corporation_! Bukan urusanmu aku pernah membaca koran atau tidak! Yang penting sekarang adalah pertanggung jawabanmu! Kukira uangmu juga tidak akan habis untuk memperbaiki mobilku ini?"

"Dengar ya? Kim Jaejoong si pencinta uang! Kau kira aku akan memberikan uangku untuk orang sepertimu?" ucap Yunho menirukan gaya berbicara Jaejoong barusan.

"Tch. Ternyata aku terkenal juga ya?" sahut Jaejoong bangga.

"Tentu saja! Semua orang yang mempunyai banyak uang harus berhati-hati dengan makhluk seperti dirimu ini!"

"Haha! Terima kasih! Jadi kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab Yunho-_ssi_?"

"Ten-"

Dering ponsel memotong ucapan Yunho barusan. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya untuk menemukan alat telekomunikasi tersebut. Ia melihat sekilas Id pemanggil kemudian pergi menjauh dari Jaejoong.

Selagi Yunho berbicara pada si penelpon, Jaejoong memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho yang pintunya tidak tertutup dan mencabut kuncinya. Sebenarnya tujuan awalnya hanya ingin membuat Yunho bertanggung jawab. Tapi melihat parahnya 'luka' yang dialami _Lamborghini _miliknya, sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

Ia menatap punggung Yunho yang membelakanginya dengan seringaian lebar di mulutnya.

"Lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan benda ini!" gumam Jaejoong menatap ujung kunci di tangannya dan jangan lupakan seringaian di bibirnya yang semakin melebar.

Krrriiiiieettttt...

Jaejoong menggoreskan ujung kunci _Ferarri_ Yunho pada kab depan mobil mewah tersebut layaknya mengambar disebuah kanvas besar. Ditariknya sebuah garis lurus kemudian menurun dan diakhir dengan sebuah lengkungan. Jika dilihat dari atas garis itu membentuk sebuah huruf 'J'.

"Kau akan ingat siapa yang melakukan ini!" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan sembari mengagumi hasil karyanya.

Tapi ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan jari telunjuknya menepuk-nepuk pelan bibir semerah _cherry _miliknya. Pose yang biasa ia lakukan ketika tengah berfikir.

"Ah! _Matta_!" ucapnya sembari menjentikkan jarinya. Sepertinya menemukan sebuah ide.

Kembali ia menggoreskan ujung kunci mobil Yunho pada kab depan mobil _ferarri _merah itu. Tapi bedanya ia menuangkan hasil karyanya pada sisi kanannya. Pasalnya pada kab depan mobil itu terdapat sebuah logo naga berwarna keemasan yang letaknya tepat di tengah-tengah sedangkan goresan bertuliskan huruf 'J' tadi berada disisi kiri logo dan pada sisi kanannya kosong. Hal itulah yang membuat Jaejoong merasa ada yang kurang. Maka dari itu ia menambahkan satu goresan lagi untuk membuatnya seimbang. Pintar bukan?

"Selesai!" ucap Jaejoong kala merampungkan hasil karyanya. Untuk kali ini bukan huruf 'J' yang ia tulis melainkan huruf 'Y'.

Yunho telah selesai berbicara dengan si penelpon. Alisnya bertautan satu sama lain tatkala melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari melihat kab depan mobilnya.

'Ada apa?' batinnya.

Dan mata musang miliknya segera melebar saat tau apa penyebab Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum seperti itu.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Yunho frustasi. Ia menatap horor pada kab depan mobilnya yang tergores hasil perbuatan Jaejoong.

"Bagus bukan? Huruf 'Y' untuk Yunho yang artinya mobil ini milikmu! Dan huruf 'J' untuk Jaejoong yang artinya ini adalah hasil karyaku!" tutur Jaejoong sembari melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada Yunho.

"Bagus kau bilang? Kau tidak tau betapa mahalnya mobil ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Bukan aku yang membelinya! Bagaimana aku tau?" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau gila! Mobil ini adalah mobil _Ferrari 458 Italia special edition_! Dan kau dengan mudahnya membuatnya seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak gila! Kau lah yang gila! Kau tau? Mobilku itu adalah _Lamborgini Aventador J Limited edition_ yang hanya diproduksi 10 buah di dunia! Dan aku orang terakhir yang berhasil mendapatkannya!"

"Masa bodoh dengan mobilmu! Mobilmu lecet karna perbuatanmu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Karna perbuatanku? Jelas-jelas kau yang membuatku banting stir dan menabrak pohon!"

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau menggores mobilku kan? Ini mobil kesayanganku!"

"Itu juga mobil kesayanganku!"

"Arrrggg! Hentikan semua ini! Masalah ini tidak akan selesai jika kita terus menyalahkan satu sama lain! Kau sudah membuat mobilku lecet dan sekarang kita impas!"

"Apa? Impas?"

"Yeah~ apa kau tuli! Aku perbaiki mobilku dan kau perbaiki mobilmu! Selesai bukan?"

"Hey!" Jaejoong berteriak nyaring saat Yunho mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Dimana kuncinya?" tanya Yunho kembali keluar dari mobilnya saat menyadari kuncinya tak berada ditempat semestinya.

"Maksudmu ini?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menunjukkan Yunho sebuah kunci di tangannya.

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak sampai kau bertanggung jawab atas mobilku!"

"Apa? Kau gila! Kita sudah impas! Bahkan goresan dimobilku lebih parah!"

"_I don't care_! Aku tidak mau mengeluarkan uang jika itu bukan kesalahanku!"

"Kau gila!"

"Apa susahnya memperbaiki mobilku? Itu tidak akan membuat uangmu habis!"

"Tch. Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk mobilmu itu!"

"Ohhh~ jadi kau tidak mau? Baiklah! Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya! Kau lihat danau di depan sana?" tanya Jaejoong menunjuk danau yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Ia mendapat firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Aku akan melempar ini kesana! Bagaimana?"

"Kau gila?"

"Ummm... sepertinya ini kunci yang di design khusus! Ahhh~ bahkan ada tanda tangan pembuatnya disini! Pasti sangat langka!"

"Kau cari mati ya?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya mencari uang!"

"Ishhhh!" Yunho mengerang frustasi. Ia mengacak asal rambutnya, membuat Jaejoong terkikik. Sepertinya rencananya berhasil.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan memperbaikinya!" ucap Yunho menyerah.

Ooo-Love Money-ooO

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah yang sedari tadi ia baca. Mata musang miliknya menatap jengah pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir tak jelas di depannya.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kau diam?"

Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho. Terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah _namja_ cantik itu.

"Apa mereka bisa menanganinya?" tanya Jaejoong meminta pendapat dari Yunho.

"Tentu saja! Mereka mekanis terbaik di Seoul!"

"Apa mereka tidak akan membuat kesalahan? Bagaimana jika catnya melepuh dan terkelupas?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Sepertinya sifat paranoidnya kambuh.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" sahut Yunho kembali membaca majalah di tangannya.

"YA! Jika itu benar-benar terjadi! Kau akan mati Jung Yunho!"

"Huuuu~ Takut!" ucap Yunho menunjukkan wajah takut yang di buat-buat.

"Menjijikan!"

Jaejoong kembali berjalan kesana kemari. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah dan khawatir. Pasalnya mobil itu belum ia tunjukan pada teman-temannya. Apa kata mereka jika mereka melihat mobil barunya yang sudah cacat? Bisa jadi mereka akan mengira Jaejoong membeli mobil bekas!

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya hampir gila? Bagaimana jika benar-benar terjadi?

"Hey! Percayalah pada mereka! Mereka pasti akan membuat mobilmu seperti sedia kala!"

Jaejoong tidak mengubris ucapan Yunho barusan. Pikirannya masih sibuk dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Yunho berdecak sebal. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan memaksa _namja_ cantik itu untuk duduk.

"YA!" Jaejoong protes atas sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan melempar tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Duduk dan diam! Kau mau aku membatalkan niatku untuk membayar kerusakan mobilmu itu?" ucap Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong yang diam setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan.

5 menit berlalu dan Jaejoong mulai bosan. Ia melirik Yunho di sampingnya yang hanyut pada bacaannya. Didekatkannya tubuhnya kearah Yunho. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibaca _namja _–yang harus diakui Jaejoong – memang tampan itu sedari tadi.

"Buahahahhahaa~" Yunho segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Iris coklatnya menatap Jaejoong yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegang perutnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya. "Kukira kau membaca apa sampai serius begitu? Ternyata... Hhahahahhaa" Jaejoong kembali tertawa keras membuat kerutan di dahi Yunho semakin dalam.

"Sepertinya otakmu mulai rusak! Apa kau terlalu stress memikirkan _Lamborghini-_mu itu?"

Jaejoong yang mendengar kata '_Lamborghini_' segera menghentikan tawanya. Perasaan khawatir kembali menyelimutinya.

"Haha ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau kembali khawatir? Hahahhahaa" kini giliran Yunho yang tertawa saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong.

"YA! Hentikan tawa bodohmu itu! Kau pikir itu lucu?"

"Ten-tentu saja! Ahahhahhaa"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Ia mengambil majalah yang dibaca Yunho sedari tadi.

"Hahahahhaha... Sepertinya kau dicampakkan yah? Jung Yunho?" ucap Jaejoong menghentikan tawa Yunho. Yunho segera merebut majalah di tangan Jaejoong. Namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menjauhkannya hingga Yunho hanya menangkap udara kosong.

"Bukan urusanmu! Cepat kembalikan!" sahut Yunho masih berusaha merebut majalah itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Jang Yunhee, tunangan dari pewaris tunggal Jung Corp! Jung Yunho tertangkap tengah berkencan dengan seorang _namja_!" baca Jaejoong pada salah satu kalimat pada majalah di tangannya.

Yunho mendengus sebal. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Jaejoong, mencoba untuk bertindak tidak peduli.

"Hooaaa~ Jung Yunho tengah merajuk rupanya!" ejek Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang berada di sisi sofa lainnya tengah menumpukan dagu pada tangannya dan terlihat murung.

"Hey! Apa bagusnya gadis ini? Kau bisa mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dari dia!"

"Tidak! Dia yang terbaik!"

"Tch. Terbaik dari mana? Dibandingkan denganku saja! Aku yang lebih unggul!" ucap Jaejoong sembari memperhatikan foto Yunhee yang terpajang pada sampul majalah di tangannya.

"Yang benar saja!"

"Hey coba perhatikan!" Jaejoong mensejajarkan sampul majalah di tangannya dengan wajahnya.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong malas.

"Mataku lebih bagus dari matanya! Aku mempunyai mata yang bening dan besar!" ucap Jaejoong menunjuk mata Yunhee dan matanya bergantian.

"Hidungku lebih alami! Sedangkan dia hasil operasi plastik!" Yunho mulai menolehkan kepala sepenuhnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Dan bibirku jauh lebih seksi dan lebih penuh dari miliknya! Bibirku merah alami! Sedangkan bibir Yunhee ini hasil polesan _lipstik_! Jelas aku lebih unggul!" ucap Jaejoong mengakhiri kegiatan banding membandingnya.

Yunho yang memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong segera tertawa lucu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan!"

"_Ani!_ Hanya saja kau terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang membandingkan kecantikanmu dengan wanita lainnya!"

"Ya! Aku ini _namja!_"

"Aku kan bilang hanya terlihat!"

"Hey bagaimana jika kau mencobanya?"

"Apa?"

"Mencoba bibirku!"

"Kau gila? Aku normal!"

"Aku juga!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menawarkan bibirmu padaku!"

"Hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku memang lebih unggul dari Yunhee-mu itu! Kau akan ketagihan kalau sudah mencobanya!"

"Kau gila!"

"Mau tidak?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menggeser tubuhnya mendekat kearah Yunho. Yunho bergidik ngeri menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kini ikut-ikutan mendekat.

"Jangan gila! Aku bukan _gay_!"

"Mereka yang pernah mencobanya juga awalnya berkata seperti itu! Tapi setelahnya mereka mengatakan itu bukan _gay_! Tapi Jaejoong _sexsual!_"

Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan Yunho semakin bergidik ngeri. Apalagi melihat Jaejoong yang menjilat-jilat bibirnya seduktif.

"Kau tidak waras Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut akan benar-benar kecanduan?"

"Tch. Jangan gila!"

"Makanya coba dulu!"

"Itu menjijikan!"

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho. Bibirnya mengurucut sebal sedangkan pipinya ia gembung-gembungkan. Kebiasaannya jika tengah sebal persis seperti sekarang.

"Dasar _chiken_!"

"Apa?"

"_Chiken!_ Pengecut!"

"Hey! Jaga ucapanmu!"

"_Chiken!_ Pok! Pok! Pok!" ejek Jaejoong sembari mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya seperti ayam.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"_Chiken! Chik_ mmffff "

Jaejoong melebarkan mata _doe_ miliknya saat bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho tengah menempel pada bibirnya. Ia tersenyum tersirat. 'Kena kau Jung Yunho'

Entah itu insting atau nafsu. Bibir Yunho yang awalnya hanya menempel kini malah melumat pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sadar akan pergerakan Yunho menutup matanya dan tak berniat membalas ciuman Yunho. Ia hanya ingin membiarkan Yunho melumat habis bibirnya tanpa gangguan.

Tangan kanan Yunho menahan tengkuk Jaejoong agar _namja_ cantik itu tak melepaskan ciumannya.

'Kenapa bibirnya bisa semanis ini!" pikir Yunho sembari terus melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong lembut. Seolah tak ingin menyakiti benda lembut nan lembab itu.

Beberapa kali ia memutar kepalanya untuk menemukan _angle _yang pas. Dan ciuman yang cukup lama itu terlepas saat Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho. Merasa sesak di dadanya yang meraung minta asupan oksigen.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Tangan Yunho masih berada di tengkuk Jaejoong sementara matanya tetap terpejam. Jaejoong yang merasa nafasnya sudah mulai stabil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraub bibir Yunho.

'Kenapa jadi aku yang kecanduan akan bibirnya' pikir Jaejoong sambil terus melumat bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho.

Yunho segera membuka matanya lebar. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibirnya. Tapi rasa keterkejutan itu tak bertahan lama saat ia mulai membalas cumbuan Jaejoong. Keduanya saling berambisi untuk mendominasi bibir lawannya.

Entah Yunho memang pandai dalam hal ciuman atau Jaejoong yang terlalu lemah hingga bibirnya berhasil dikuasai Yunho. Ia terlihat pasrah membiarkan Yunho mengeksplor rongga mulutnya.

"Mobil su- Ah! Maaf menganggu!" seorang _staff_ bengkel membuka pintu untuk memberitahukan bahwa mobil Jaejoong telah selesai diperbaiki. Namun ia segera menutup pintu kembali saat pandangannya melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang tengah bercumbu mesra.

"Aish! Kenapa mereka melakukannya disini!" eluhnya sembari meninggalkan ruang tunggu yang disediakan bengkel tempatnya bekerja.

Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menyadari peristiwa barusan segera menjauhkan diri masing-masing yang secara tidak langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mereka saling membuang muka dan merutuki kebodohon masing-masing.

"Se-sepertinya mobilmu telah selesai! Aku akan mengurus administrasinya!" ucap Yunho segera meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera mengusap air liur yang entah milik siapa pada dagu dan lehernya. Semburat kemerahan terlihat pada kedua pipi seputih susu miliknya.

"Aish! Apa yang aku lakukan!" gumamnya merutuki kebodohannya.

Ooo-Love Money-ooO

Yoochun menatap sahabatnya –Yunho- dengan kening lebarnya yang berkerut. Hampir seminggu ini ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia sering melihat Yunho uring-uringan akan sesuatu hal. Dan jika ia bertanya kenapa? dengan pasti dan selalu akan dijawab Yunho dengan ucapan _'gwanchana'_.

Dan seperti saat ini. Yunho memang terlihat memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah mempresentasikan idenya di depan tapi Yoochun tau pasti bahwa pikiran Yunho saat ini tidak berada di tempatnya. Bisa diketahui dengan jelas dari pandangan matanya yang kosong.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan Jung?" tanya Changmin –seseorang yang mempresentasikan idenya-

"E-eoh! Yah~ bagus! Akan kupertimbangkan nanti! Rapat selesai!" ucap Yunho sembari meninggalkan tempat rapat diikuti dengan Yoochun yang mengekor di belakanganya.

"Hey! Ada apa?" tanya Yoochun setelah mereka sampai di ruangan Yunho.

"Apanya?" tanya Yunho balik sembari membuka berkas-berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani.

"Aku tau dirimu! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu! Aku tidak memikirkan apapun!" sahut Yunho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dokumen penting di depannya.

"Ayolah~ aku ini sahabatmu! Aku sangat tau dirimu Yunho!"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap Yoochun kemudian menghela nafas pendek.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini!"

"Yah~ aku tau itu! Tapi apa? Jangan katakan jika ini tentang Yunhee?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku sudah melupakannya!"

"Bagus itu! Apa kau sudah membatalkan rencana pernikahanmu?"

"Sebelum aku memintapun orang tuaku sudah membatalkannya!"

Yoochun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang kau menyadarikan betapa bodohnya dirimu yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya!"

"Aku tidak mau membahas hal itu!"

"Harusnya kau sadar dari awal!"

"Yoochun!"

"_Arraseo! Arraseo!_ Sekarang apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Ahh~ tidak usah dibahas! Aku tau kau akan mentertawakanku!" ucap Yunho kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Hey! Aku ini sahabatmu! Mana mungkin aku mentertawakan masalahmu! Ayo ceritakan?" paksa Yoochun membuat Yunho menghela nafasnya. Percuma juga membantah Yoochun.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang!"

"Bagus itu! Siapa dia? Apa dia cantik?"

"Yeah~ dia cantik!"

"Lalu tubuhnya? Apa _sexy_?" tanya Yoochun dengan mata yang mulai berbinar. Lihatlah? Otak mesumnya mulai kambuh!

"Yeah~ menurutku dia _sexy_!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Apa dia dari keluarga miskin?"

"Tidak! Dia kaya! Bahkan mobilnya sangat bagus!"

"Lalu? Apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Masalahnya" Yunho mengantung kalimatnya, ia memperhatikan wajah Yoochun yang terlihat sangat penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapannya barusan.

"Dia seorang _namja_!" ucap Yunho bersiap ditertawakan oleh Yoochun. Tapi lama ia menunggu dan tak terjadi apapun.

"Memang kenapa kalau dia _namja_? Apa itu masalahnya?"

"Eoh? Kau tidak mentertawakanku?"

"Kenapa? Kekasihku juga seorang _namja_!"

"Hoh? Benarkah?"

"U'um! Dia _namja_ terimut yang pernah kutemui! Namanya Kim Junsu! Nanti akan kuperkenalkan padamu!"

"Tch. Kau selalu berkata seperti itu! Tapi ketika aku menagih janjimu itu kau sudah memutuskannya! Dasar _playboy_!"

"Ya! Yang ini aku benar-benar serius!"

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti!"

"Lalu bagaimana _namja_ mu itu? siapa dia?" tanya Yoochun mengajak Yunho untuk kembali ke topik utama.

"Itu masalahnya! Kau pasti tidak akan menyukainya!"

"Eoh? Kenapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mengenal dia!"

"Apa dia artis?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu?"

"Dia... Kim Jaejoong!"

"APA?" Yunho tersentak saat mendengar suara Yoochun yang terbilang sangat keras. Pasalnya jarak Yoochun dengan dirinya tak sampai satu meter.

"Apa kau ingin membuatku tuli?" protes Yunho segera mengusap telinganya.

"Kau gila? Jaejoong si _money lover_ itu?"

"Yeah~"

"Kau ingin hartamu habis HOH?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa harus dia? Kau sangat tau dia orang seperti apa dan kau tetap menyukainya?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Chun ~ah! Sejak pertemuanku dengannya aku selalu memikirkan dia, dia, dia dan dia! Yang ada dipikiranku selalu nama Kim Jaejoong! Aku hampir gila kau tau?" ungkap Yunho mengeluarkan unek-uneknya sembari mengacak rambut _Brown light_ miliknya. Terlihat sangat frustasi eoh?

Yoochun menghelas nafasnya. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang Yunho tengah rasakan karna ia juga mengalami hal yang serupa saat jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya, Kim Junsu.

"Apa dia menyukaimu?"

"_Molla_! Kami hanya bertemu satu kali!"

"_MWO?_ Kau baru satu kali bertemu dengannya dan kau sudah menyukainya!"

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Apa pesona Kim Jaejoong begitu kuat hingga membuatnya tergila-gila seperti ini?

"Aku yakin dia menggunakan ilmu hitam!"

"Tch. Jangan membuatku tertawa Park Yoochun!"

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa dia membuatmu menyukainya dengan satu kali pertemuan saja?"

"Entahlah~ itu juga yang selama ini aku pertanyakan! Sudahlah! Kita bicarakan ini lain kali! Aku ada _meeting_ di Seoul sore ini!" ucap Yunho segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menyimpan kembali berkas-berkas tadi ke tempatnya semula.

"Kau ikut?" tanya Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yoochun.

"Tidak! aku akan ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu! Kau mau mengantarku kan?"

"Aish! Baiklah!"

Ooo-Love Money-ooO

"Oke! Terima kasih Tuan Jung!" ucap Yoochun sembari melepas _safe belt_ yang mengekang tubuhnya.

"Sama-sama Tuan Park! Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan!" canda Yunho melempar senyum pada Yoochun.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya! Jika kau memang berjodoh dengannya kau pasti akan mendapatkannya!" ucap Yoochun sembari menepuk bahu Yunho kemudian keluar dari _Ferarri_ merah itu.

Yunho baru akan menginjak pedal gasnya sebelum Yoochun kembali membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho saat kepala Yoochun terlihat menunduk untuk menatapnya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan ini dari kemarin! Apa yang terjadi pada kab depanmu?"

"Ahh~ goresan itu?"

Yoochun mengangguk.

"Itu hasil karyanya!" ucap Yunho tersenyum.

"Tch. Kau tidak memperbaikinya?"

"_Ani~_ akan kujadikan kenang-kenangan!"

"Kau memang tergila-gila padanya Tuan Jung! Apa yang tergores disana?"

"Huruf 'Y' untuk Yunho dan 'J' untuk Jaejoong!"

"Ahhh~ Semacam tanda _couple_ begitu? Aku harus mencobanya nanti! Sudahlah~ Hati-hati di jalan!"

Yunho mengangguk dan segera melajukan mobilnya saat Yoochun menutup pintu mobilnya kembali.

Ooo-Love Money-ooO

"Jaejoong!" Yunho menggumamkan nama _namja_ yang selalu ada dipikirannya itu kala iris coklatnya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di sisi jalan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho segera menghentikan laju mobilnya dan keluar untuk menghampiri _namja _cantik itu.

'Apa yang dilakukannya disini?' batinnya sembari terus mendekati sosok Jaejoong.

Matanya melebar saat Jaejoong mulai bergerak menaiki pagar yang menjadi dinding pembatas jalan dengan sungai di bawahnya.

"Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho berteriak. Ia berlari, mencegah _namja _cantik itu untuk tidak melompat ke sungai.

Entah tidak mendengar atau sengaja tidak peduli akan teriakan Yunho. Jaejoong tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Ia saat ini telah berhasil berdiri di atas pagar pembatas yang mempunyai lebar sekitar 30 sentimeter, cukup untuk membuat Jaejoong seimbang saat berdiri di atasnya.

"Jae~ Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat turun!" ucap Yunho dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas mata _doe_ itu sembab dan terus mengeluarkan cairan beningnya. Yunho yang melihatnya entah kenapa merasa hatinya berdenyut perih. Pikirannya berkecamuk mencari penyebab apa yang membuat Jaejoongnya seperti ini.

"Jae~ turun dari sana _ne?_" bujuk Yunho mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan mencegahku! Kau tidak tau apa yang sedang kualami!"

"Makanya kau turun! Lalu ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi _ne?_"

"_Ani!_ Aku ingin mati! Apa peduli mu!"

"Jae~ ku mohon turunlah!" ucap Yunho memohon.

Jaejoong tersenyum sesaat sebelum tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan.

"_ANDWAE~_" Yunho berteriak keras. Ia berlari, mencoba meraih Jaejoong dan berhasil. Ia menangkap tangan Jaejoong. Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya ikut terjatuh.

BYUURRRRR~

~END~

.

.

.

Just kidding! Hahahhahahaa

.

Ooo-Love Money-ooO

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih duduk meringkuk di sofanya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat insiden beberapa jam yang lalu. Beruntung ia pandai berenang hingga ia dan Jaejoong tak harus mati tenggelam di sungai itu. Walaupun Jaejoong memang berniat mati disana.

Pluk!

Yunho melemparkan sebuah handuk pada kepala Jaejoong.

"Keringkan tubuhmu! Nanti kau sakit!" ucap Yunho sembari melangkah ke dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tengah. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di apartemen milik Yunho yang ada di Busan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyelamatkanku!" ucap Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar. Handuk yang Yunho lemparkan tadi masih mengantung di kepalanya tanpa ada niatan untuk ia singkirkan.

Yunho tersenyum. Menghampiri Jaejoong dengan dua gelas coklat hangat di tangannya. Salah satu gelas tersebut ia letakkan di depan Jaejoong.

"Belum saatnya kau mati!" sahut Yunho santai sembari menyeruput coklat hangat di tangannya.

"Aku mati saat ini atau besok pun tidak ada bedanya!"

Yunho meletakkan gelas di tangannya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum tangannya meraih handuk di kepala Jaejoong dan mulai mengusapkannya pada rambut Jaejoong yang basah.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu mati!"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku bahkan kita tak saling kenal!"

"Memang benar! Tapi walaupun begitu! Aku takkan membiarkanmu mati!"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Apa?" Yunho terkejut akan pertanyaan Jaejoong barusan. Ia segera menghentikan tangannya.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?" ulang Jaejoong.

"Kau benar! Aku menyukaimu!" ucap Yunho kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengeringkan rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan tangan Yunho. "Kau tertipu Jung Yunho!"

"Maksudmu?" kening Yunho mulai mengerut bingung.

"Mantan tunanganmu! Jang Yunhee membayarku untuk menjauhkan kau darinya!"

"Apa?"

"Kukira kau sudah tau! Kuberitahu ya? Aku sengaja mendekatimu agar kau menjauhi Yunhee! Dan misiku berhasil bukan?" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kau sangat mudah digoda Tuan Jung!" ucapnya lagi.

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat. Masih terkejut akan penjelasan Jaejoong barusan.

"Jadi kau sengaja mendekatiku?"

"Yeah~ Dan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu! Karna berkat kau! Aku mendapatkan _Lamborghini-_ku!"

Yunho berdecak beberapa kali. Tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunhee. Sebenci itu kah _yeoja_ itu padanya hingga membayar Jaejoong untuk membuatnya menjauhi _yeoja _itu?

"Kenyataan memang pahit Yunho-_ssi!_ Terima saja! Apa kau mau bunuh diri bersamaku?" tawar Jaejoong. Yunho yang mendengarnya segera menolehkan kepalanya. Mengarahkan mata musang miliknya untuk menatap mata _doe_ milik Jaejoong.

Ia sedikit tersentak saat melihat tatapan Jaejoong. Merasa orang di depannya bukanlah Jaejoong yang ia kenal walaupun ia tak begitu mengenal Jaejoong. Tapi ia yakin tatapan mata yang kini Jaejoong tunjukkan bukanlah tatapan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tatapan mata itu seolah kosong, hampa dan tak bernyawa.

Grep!

Yunho segera mendekap Jaejoong erat. Ia tau Jaejoong sekarang tengah mengalami masalah yang berat entah itu masalah apa. Tapi Yunho tau masalah itu begitu besar hingga membuat Jaejoong tertekan.

Jaejoong yang merasakan pelukan hangat Yunho tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Menangislah!" dan bagaikan aba-aba, ucapan Yunho barusan membuat air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras. Ia segera membalas pelukan Yunho dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ooo-Love Money-ooO

Jaejoong mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas berisi coklat hangat di tangannya. Mata _doe_ miliknya memperhatikan kepulan asap yang menguap dari coklat hangat yang baru ia minum setengahnya.

Kini ia telah mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan kemeja putih milik Yunho yang nampak kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. Dan sekarang ia sedang menikmati awan senja berwarna oranye kekuning-kuningan yang berarak mengikuti arah hembusan angin di balkon apartemen milik Yunho.

Kepalanya menoleh saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu balkon. Iris mata _doe_nya menangkap sesosok _namja_ dengan balutan kemeja berlengan pendek serta celana putih sepanjang lutut tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Yunho mengambil duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"U'um! Maaf telah merepotkanmu! Kau pasti sibuk!"

"Yeah~ sebagai pewaris tunggal Jung _corp!_ Tentu aku orang yang sangat sibuk! Sebenarnya ada _meeting_ penting yang harus kuhadiri!"

" ! Kalau begitu!" ucap Jaejoong merasa kesal dengan ucapan Yunho barusan yang terdengar sombong.

"_Ani!_ Aku takut barangku hilang jika kau kutinggalkan disini!"

Jaejoong segera menatap Yunho tajam. Secinta-cintanya Jaejoong pada uang, ia juga tidak akan mungkin mencuri barang yang bukan miliknya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi!" ucap Jaejoong segera meletakkan gelas di tangannya dan beranjak pergi.

Grep!

Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya hingga kini Jaejoong telah berada dipangkuannya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong saat tangan Yunho melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya.

Yunho membuka kedua kakinya untuk memberi ruang duduk bagi Jaejoong. Sedangkan kepalanya ditumpukan pada bahu _namja _cantik itu. Jaejoong sendiri hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Yunho. Toh melawanpun akan sia-sia mengingat tubuh Yunho yang jauh lebih besar dibanding tubuhnya. Lagipula ia juga merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini.

'Rasanya hangat' pikirnya sembari tersenyum.

"Biarpun itu rapat penting! Aku tidak ingin kesana! Karna bagiku! Kaulah yang lebih penting!"

_Blusssshhh..._

Tak dapat dipungkiri wajah Jaejoong memerah karna mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Dan untuk menutupinya ia menundukkan wajahnya. Beruntung rambut poninya cukup panjang jadi ia tak harus menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Jadi bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah! Tak apa!" ucap Yunho mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang milik Yunho hingga ia bisa mendengar ritme detakan jantung Yunho yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti musik yang unik.

"Aku... baru saja kehilangan tujuan hidupku!" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Bukankah tadi Jaejoong bilang tidak ingin cerita?

"Tujuan hidupmu?"

"Ibuku! Tadi malam beliau memintaku untuk tidur bersamanya! Awalnya aku memang merasa aneh! Tapi itu mungkin firasatku saja! Jadi aku menuruti kemauannya! Dan.. pagi tadi! Dia-"

"Aku mengerti! Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan lagi!" potong Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mata _doe-_nya. Digunakannya ibu jarinya untuk mengusap air mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dalam. "Kami dulu adalah keluarga bahagia! Saat _appa_ masih bekerja sebagai pegawai sipil! Kami selalu pergi saat _weekend_ dan merayakan natal bersama! Tapi semakin tinggi jabatan _appa_ kebersamaan kami semakin menipis hingga kata bersama mungkin sangat langka bagi kami! Terlebih saat _appa_ dipindah tugaskan ke New York! Sedangkan aku harus sekolah dan _eomma_ memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamaku! Dan mulai saat itu _appa_ tak pernah pulang ke rumah! Setiap aku tanya mengapa _appa_ tak pernah pulang! _Eomma_ selalu bilang jika _appa_ sedang bekerja! Aku yang saat itu masih remaja hanya mengangguk mengerti! Tapi sekarang aku tau apa penyebab ia tak pernah pulang! _Appa_ sudah memiliki keluarga baru yang ia bentuk di New York dan _eomma_ telah mengetahui itu sejak lama!"

Jaejoong mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. Sedangkan Yunho masih setia mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong.

"Saat aku lulus sekolah aku baru mengetahui jika _eomma _mengidap penyakit kanker stadium akhir! Beasiswa untuk kuliah yang kudapat susah payah kubuang begitu saja! Aku harus bekerja untuk membiayai pengobatan _eomma!_ Tapi seberapa keraspun aku bekerja! Hasilnya tidak akan mencukupi! Dan ketika aku bertemu dengan sahabat _eomma!_ Ia prihatin padaku dan mulai mengajariku bagaimana mendapatkan uang dari orang-orang kaya!"

"Jadi..." Yunho tertegun sejenak. Jadi ini alasan Jaejoong mengapa ia selalu menguras harta orang-orang kaya?

"E'um! Aku menggunakannya untuk mengobatan _eomma!_ Tujuan hidupku adalah membuat _eomma_ sembuh! Aku bertahan sampai sekarang karna _eomma_! Aku selalu menanti hari esok karna _eomma_! Dan sekarang ia pergi! Aku kehilangan tujuan hidupku! Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa besok! Aku tidak tau untuk apa aku hidup! Aku tidak tau untuk siapa aku hidup! Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mati! Tapi kau malah mencegahku!" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Membasahi kemeja putih Yunho dengan air matanya yang mengalir sepanjang ia bercerita.

Yunho terhenyak. Berpikir mungkinkah Jaejoong berbohong atas ucapannya barusan? Apa ini salah satu rencananya untuk menarik simpati Yunho? Tapi Jaejoong benar-benar menjatuhkan dirinya ke sungai! Mungkinkah itu hanya sebuah sandiwara? Tapi bagaimana Jaejoong tau ia akan melintasi jalan itu? Bagaimana jika Yunho tidak melihatnya dan tidak menyelamatkannya?

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia memperhatikan mimik Yunho yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu menarik kepalanya dari dada bidang Yunho.

"Aku tau kau mungkin tidak percaya dengan ceritaku barusan! Kau mungkin mengira ini bagian dari rencanaku untuk menguras hartamu bukan? Aku sengaja mengarang cerita ini untuk menarik simpatimu! Begitukan yang kau pikirkan?"

Yunho tersentak. Mengapa Jaejoong tau apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Itu hakmu untuk percaya atau tidak! Terima kasih telah menolongku! Dan terima kasih telah menyukaiku! Aku sadar aku tidak pantas disukai oleh pria sepertimu! Diluar sana masih banyak orang yang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu! Dan terima kasih karna kau telah bersedia menjadi tempat sandaranku! Terima kasih Jung Yunho!" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Yunho.

Yunho masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong telah beranjak dari pangkuannya dan melangkah pergi.

Berbagai memori tentang Jaejoong mulai berputar di otaknya. Mulai dari pertemuan mereka di jalanan, pertengkaran mereka saat mobil Jaejoong menabrak pohon, goresan yang dibuat Jaejoong pada mobilnya, Jaejoong yang membandingkan dirinya dengan Yunhee, ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan di ruang tunggu bengkel, tatapan tak bernyawa yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong dan terakhir saat Jaejoong menceritakan kisah hidupnya.

'Tidak! Tidak mungkin ia berbohong! Tidak mungkin semua kejadian itu adalah bagian dari rencananya! Jika memang benar! Dia adalah seorang aktor yang hebat!' pikir Yunho.

Pandangannya mengedar. Mencari sosok Jaejoong yang tidak ia temukan dimana pun. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya, berlari menyusul Jaejoong yang tengah mengganti bajunya dengan baju miliknya yang jelas masih basah.

Grep!

Segera ia peluk Jaejoong yang tengah membelakangi. Membuat Jaejoong tersontak kaget.

"Yun~"

"Aku percaya padamu! Jadi jangan pergi!" ucap Yunho menyesap aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari rambut Jaejoong.

"Tapi Yun~"

"Aku tidak peduli jikapun ini bagian dari rencanamu! Akan kuberikan segalanya untukmu asalkan kau selalu ada disisiku!"

Jaejoong segera memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melakukannya? Kau akan jatuh miskin!" ucap Jaejoong samar karna kepalanya yang tenggelam di dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Aku tidak peduli! Asalkan aku memilikimu! _Sarange!_"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. "_Nado sarange!_" balas Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Jaejoong merasa mengerti dengan tatapan yang diberikan Yunho.

"Kau menggodaku Jae~" ucap Yunho mengerlingkan matanya.

Jaejoong menatap celananya. Ia baru menyadari jika tadi ia sedang –akan- memakai celananya dan terhenti saat Yunho memeluknya tiba-tiba. Saat ia membalas pelukan Yunho tadi ia secara tidak langsung melepaskan celananya yang memang belum sempat dikancing dan alhasil sekarang celana itu telah berada di lantai dan itu artinya saat ini ia tidak mengenakan celana. Hanya sebuah _boxer_ berwarna hampir serupa dengan kulitnya yang menutupi organ berharganya itu.

Glup!

Jaejoong menatap kilatan lapar di mata Yunho. "Yun... mmfff"

Tanpa memperpanjang waktu Yunho segera menyambar bibir penuh Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke atas ranjang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Dan selanjutnya hanya suara desahan yang terdengar.

Ooo-Love Money-ooO

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat sinar mentari pagi menyapa penglihatannya. Atensinya melirik kearah jam dinding yang saat ini tengah menunjukan pukul 7.00 pagi. Ia menggeliat tertahan. Dilihatnya Yunho masih tertidur dengan tangan yang masih setia melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Yun~" panggil Jaejoong sembari menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya pada pipi Yunho, bermaksud membangunkan _namja_ tampan itu dari tidur panjangnya. Dan sepertinya berhasil, dapat dilihat dari gerakan tubuh Yunho yang menggeliat pelan.

Matanya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan seberapa tajamnya mata musang miliknya. Sedangkan bibirnya tengah mengulas senyum yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu eum?" tanya Yunho dengan suara serak.

"Kau tampan Yun~"

"Tentu saja! Kau baru menyadarinya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Matamu sangat tajam seperti elang!" ucap Jaejoong sembari menyentuh mata Yunho dengan telunjuknya. Yunho yang merasakan sentuhan Jaejoong segera memejamkan matanya.

"Kau memiliki hidung mancung yang terlihat cocok dengan wajahmu!" ujar Jaejoong lagi. Telunjuknya turun menyentuh hidung Yunho.

"Dan bibirmu! Terlihat _sexy_ dengan bentuknya yang menyerupai simbol hati!" kini telunjuk Jaejoong menyentuh pinggiran bibir Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jaejoong barusan.

"Ya~ dan sekarang semua itu milikmu!" ucap Yunho membuka matanya. Menatap langsung mata besar Jaejoong.

"Yun~"

"Eumm?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini dari tadi!"

"Apa?"

"Aku telah menemukan tujuan hidupku!"

"Benarkah?"

"E'eum! Tujuan hidupku adalah kau Jung Yunho! Kau mau kan?"

"Apapun yang kau minta akan aku penuhi Jae~"

"Terima kasih!"

"Tapi untuk itu kau harus membayar!" Kening Jaejoong berkerut. Tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku sepenuhnya!"

"Tentu saja! Aku milikmu sepenuhnya!" ucap Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho.

"Jadi... kau lebih mencintaiku atau uang?"

"Tentu saja uang!"

Tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang polos Jaejoong segera ia tarik. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan sebal. Melihat hal itu Jaejoong mencubit hidung Yunho gemas.

"Karna uanglah yang membawaku untuk mencintaimu lebih dari apapun!"

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kembali merengkuh tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Dan menyambar bibir semerah _cherry _yang manis nan lembut itu

.

.

.

End

Ini beneran ending yak? Hahaha...

Fuah~ akhirnya selesai juga FF ini setelah beberapa hari mengancamku untuk menyelesaikanya! Padahal awalnya saya merasa ini akan jadi FF yang bagus! tapi kenapa jadinya ancur plus abal gini yah?

Maaf jika menemukan kosakata yang kurang berkenan dan typos dimana-mana! Saya hanyalah author yang masih belajar untuk menggunakan kosakata yang baik dan benar! Asik!

Dan lagi~ Gomen kalo alurnya kecepetan! hihihi

Oke. Untuk terakhir kalinya saya meminta repiu pada anda sekalian! Sebelumnya Gomawo minna~san! Hahaha

.

.

.

Eun Blingbling


End file.
